Alternate Universe
by beefiedog2
Summary: "Wow! He looks just like you in a girl form!" RJ said. I guess he does. His name? Ben Tennyson. My name? Jennifer Elevenson. Our names kinda rhyme. I don't really know or care. I just think he's cute. And NOT because he looks just like me. ;)


**Alternate Universe**

**By: Beefiedog2**

**Hi guys! Yes, I did show up on Ben 10. You might think it's weird because a girl likes Ben 10. Hey, I know a lot of girls who like Ben 10! It's a beast show! Watch it…**

**Anyway, this fanfic is actually humorous, AND romantic. Romance is soooo nice, isn't it? *sigh*… OK enough of the crap. Read and you'll see.**

Alternate Universe 

By: Beefiedog2

Chapter 1: We're Moving!

**Jennifer's POV:**

Hi! My name is Jennifer Elevenson. My annoying cousin, RJ, is staying over. Ugh, I wanna kill him sometimes. **(A/N: MY cousin's name is RJ. He's NOT annoying. He's actually pretty calm.) **But, I love him, even though he's an annoying little blob who just likes messing stuff up for me.

Well, you wouldn't guess what happened to me on the last day of July! We were on a road trip. While we were hiking and exploring, RJ found a huge rock that had a hand shape on it. There was a message carved into the rock.

_Those who are not chosen shall get burned_

That was a signal for RJ NOT to touch. He touched it anyway. "Ow!" he yelled. He ran off, crying. His hand got burnt. I laughed to myself.

The temptation built inside of me. I wanted to touch that thing so bad. I reached out and placed my hand in the mark. The rock turned green and exploded. I was knocked to the floor. A huge crater was there in front of me. I stood up weakly and looked inside. There was a watch with an odd symbol. It looked like the toxic waste symbol. I took a step closer to see it better. The watch opened and grasped onto my hand. "No, no, no, no!" I yelled. I shook my hand vigorously trying to shake it off. Nothing worked. It started to glow. A silhouette of an animal - a rabbit - showed up on the dial of the watch. The dial popped out. "Is this supposed to pop out? Probably not," I said. I took my index finger and pushed the dial. The only thing I saw was a pink flash of light. Then I was so short.

RJ came back to the clearing. "Aww, a cute little bunny! Can we keep it? Can we keep it?" he yelled. He scooped me up. "Leave it here, RJ. It belongs in the woods," Grandma Georgia said. RJ pouted and put me down. "Yeah, RJ! Leave me alone," I said. My voice sounded weird. Like helium, or something. RJ and Grandma Georgia gaped at me. I was worried. That wasn't the best thing to do when my Grandma works with the science team of Florida.

She picked me up. "Did you just talk?" she asked me. "Yes," I said. RJ nearly fainted that time. She looked at my head. "You have a third eye," she said. RJ got up. "Maybe it's an Indian bunny," he said. Grandma glared at him and moved on. **(A/N: You know how Indian people always have that red shiny dot on their forehead? My mom says it's called a "third eye". I'm not saying Indian people have eye problems. I drew one on myself once. My Grandma saw me. She started talking Hindu. My Grandma is Indian so….)** I saw a red light in front of my eyes. It made a noise as if something was powering down. The huge red flash showed. I looked at my arms and legs. I was a human again. RJ stared at me in awe. "How did you do that?" he asked, still staring. "I think it was this watch," I said. It was red. I began to turn the dial of the watch. I pushed the dial down when I saw the silhouette of a dog. Nothing happened. "Maybe it needs animal DNA," my Grandma said. "Aren't humans animals?" RJ said. "I know you're an animal," I said, smirking like crazy. RJ death glared me. I smiled innocently.

Grandma was on the phone. "Uh, huh. OK, great! The kids will be soooo happy!" she said. RJ and I exchanged looks. RJ's look said, _"When Grandma says 'great', that really means 'terrible'. Good luck, Jennifer."_ My look said, _"I can't believe this! She's probably gonna ship us away!" _ I was worried and furious! I wonder what Grandma has in store.

**Ok, guys. **

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2: The Field Trip

**Ben's POV:**

Hi. I'm Ben Tennyson. **(A/N: Did I spell his last name right? Comment and tell me.)** I have this watch that let's me turn into aliens to save the day. Yeah, yeah, yeah! So, it's the last day of July. Grandpa Max, Gwen, and I are in the RV. I smiled while I was melting Gwen's crayons on the radiator. She was coloring a useless picture of a unicorn. Why not uselessly melt her crayons? I liked it.

I heard feet come down the stairs. It sounded like Gwen. I jumped. I dropped the box of crayons and ran to a seat. I pulled out my laptop and started turning it on. A scream echoed through the room like CRAZY! I did more than wincing. Gwen stomped into the room. I looked like I was glued to my laptop. "BENJAMIN TENNYSON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CRAYONS?!" she hollered. I looked up, my eyes glowing like pretty stars. "What? Me?" I said innocently. I blinked like a cute innocent baby. Gwen growled. She wasn't buying it, obviously. "Stop it, Ben! I know you melted my crayons!" she yelled. I giggled to myself. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said. "Don't play dumb with me. Which, I don't think you NEED to play," Gwen said. "Then you don't need to play nerdy either," I said, a smirk growing on my face.

The RV shook. There was a bang. Gwen and I got up quickly to see where it came from. Grandpa Max was against the RV, as if someone threw him to the wall. It was a mutant lake monster thing. I don't know what it was, tell you the truth. "It's hero time!" I said. I turned the dial on my watch to Echo-Echo. I pushed my dial down. I multiplied into several Echo-Echoes. I echoed and echoed. The monster sunk into the water, roaring in annoyance as he went. I'm almost 99% sure he died. I touched the symbol on my chest. I was human again, and my watch was red again. No transforming for a while.

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3: Finally Moving

**Jennifer's POV:**

"O.K., Jenny! Time to MOVE!" RJ said. He smirked. That smirk of his ALWAYS makes me wanna hit him upside the head. He's lucky Grandma won't let me.

I look out the window of the RV. A blue light is shining from where the rock was yesterday. I got up from the seat I was in and left the RV. Grandma didn't know that. She's as blind as a bat! Haha, blind as a bat… I should copyright that!... O.K.! So, I ran to the rock. There was a huge portal where the rock was supposed to be. RJ ran into the clearing after me. "Jennifer! Grandma said we're leaving," he said. Grandma all of a sudden walked into the clearing after RJ. "Jennifer, you scared me! Why would you sneak out?" she asked. I pointed to the blue shining area. "Well, I'll be," Grandma said. She tilted her glasses down her nose.

I giggled. "Ha, you didn't think I would have found it that quickly, did you?" RJ lied. "I didn't think that at all. You know, you being an idiot and all," I said. I smiled innocently. RJ death glared. His death glares are crappy. Whatever!

The portal turned purple. It sucked up the RV, RJ, Grandma, and I before we could wonder what the heck was going on.

The other side of the portal was weird. I fell on my face. RJ stood up and laughed. "Shut up, Fleabrain!" I yelled. RJ laughed even harder. Grandma came to. "What happened?" she asked. "That there portal opened and sucked us up, that's what happened," RJ said. He smirked, remembering that I fell on my face. I death glared. My death glares, compared to RJ's, was terribly awesome! RJ is just so unaware of that, so he death glares people. How stupid.

I twisted my brown hair with my left hand and looked at the pink watch on my right hand. RJ watched me. "Where'd you get that watch?" he asked. "That rock I discovered," I said. RJ frowned. I guess he thought he discovered it. He's such an annoying b – oh look Grandma's RV came out.

I could hear faint voices in the background. It sounded like a boy my age and a girl. And what sounded to be an old man. Maybe it was RJ watching Disney shows on his iPod. He looked at me, thinking it was _me_ watching Disney on my iPod. We exchanged looks.

We weren't here alone, of course.

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 4: I Can't Believe This!

**Ben's POV:**

Yeah, hi again guys. There are faint voices in the background. The "Omnitrix" on my hand keeps flashing. I wonder what that means. Maybe it's malfunctioning. I hate it when things break. It's a pain to fix them. "Hey, Freak Show!" Gwen shouted. "What Bad Luck Leprechaun?" I yelled. Gwen scowled. I smiled innocently. "Stop watching Disney on your iPod," she said. "Do I have an iPod in my hands?" I asked. Gwen was quiet. She growled and stomped off. Stupid.

A cute girl with brown hair and greenish-yellow eyes stepped out of the clearing. A boy with orange hair and freckles and green eyes stepped out after her. Gwen came back. "Freak Show…" I stopped her right there. "Freak Show has a name," I said. She sighed. "Benjamin…," I shut her up again. "BEN," I said. She sighed in annoyance again. "BEN, Grandpa Max said…," her voice stopped when she saw the two people walking into the clearing. The boy with the orange hair tripped and fell in the mud. The cute girl laughed. "CLOWN!" she yelled. "Elephant!" he shouted at her.

Immediately, she frowned. She turned the dial on some sort of watch she had then slammed it down. A pink light showed all over the place. The pink light died down, and en elephant was in front of all of us. The red head boy yelled. "You are such a Freak Show!" he shouted. "You're an Ugly Leprechaun!" the cute girl shouted. Gwen was staring at something. I have a feeling it was the boy. OOO! Gwen has a crush!

He smiled at her. She turned to me, and frowned. "Ben Tennyson, don't say a WORD," she said. "I only smiled," I said. I smiled again.

The pink light came back and there was a noise that sounded like something was powering down. The pink light came back, and the cute girl was back.

"RJ!" she yelled. The boy, who I believe is RJ, was running toward us. "Elephant!" he yelled. "LEPRECHAUN!" she yelled back.

"Hi, I'm RJ Elevenson," he said. The cute girl slid and knocked RJ over with the bottom of her shoe. She stood up and laughed at him. "Clown," she mumbled. "I'm…," she stopped and stared at me. I guess I was staring, too, because Gwen glomped my shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" I yelled. "You were staring," she whispered. That proved my theory. RJ glomped the cute girl, too. She glomped him back into the mud, and laughed again.

She's just my type!

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 5: You Have One, Too?

**Jennifer's POV:**

I stared at the kid. "Cool! You're like him in a girl form!" RJ said. I stopped staring immediately. "You killed the moment," I said. The boy laughed. His laugh is adorable. RJ pushed me. I tripped him then hit him in the stomach with my elbow on the floor. The boy and the girl watched us. Unlike the girl, the boy was smiling. "O.K.! O.K.! I'll stop acting stupid," he said. "You don't need to act," I said. The boy giggled again.

I'm gonna try really hard to make him laugh a lot. I'll never get tired of that laugh.

RJ hit me. I stomped on his foot. He squealed so loud. "I'm Ben!" the boy said in between laughs. "I'm Gwen," the girl said. Really serious for a girl her age, don't you think? "I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny or Jen," I said. "You can call Gwen Burp Face. See if I care," Ben said. "Then call my cousin Fart Breath. I won't care," I said. We looked at each other with straight faces then laughed. "Ben, you have the weirdest crushes," Gwen said. "I know!" he said. He likes me? OMG! I stopped laughing and did three back flips! I didn't even do it mentally! OMG! I can't believe it! I banged into RJ, sending him flying into a tree, screaming as he went. I toppled onto the floor, laughing. I pointed at RJ, laughing my head off with Ben. "You can do a back flip? So can Ben!" Gwen yelled. Ben looked at her as if to say, "Why would you tell her that?" I giggled.

Later on, we went into their Grandpa's RV with Grandma. Ben was on his laptop and I was sitting next to him. His hair smells like roses. Hehe, I hope he doesn't read minds. RJ called me from the other seat. "OOO, crush!" he said. I took a rock out of my pocket and threw it at him. He got bonked in the head. I laughed so loud!

I took out my iPod and watched "American Dragon : Jake Long". Ben saw the screen. "You like 'American Dragon', too? I thought I was the only one," he said. He smiled. I smiled. I get so hot around him. I also get this awkward feeling around him. Like he's the only one who understands my messed up life. I rested my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist. Oo-la la! **(A/N: Oo-la la!)** Hehe, I'm really glad he doesn't read minds. "I do," he said. I blushed. Oops! I guess I thought stuff… really weird stuff.

He smiled like it was no big deal. I guess it wasn't. I wonder how he reads minds. That's what makes him cool. To me, at least. That Gwen girl didn't like him much. They're probably cousins. "We are. We have a weird relationship," he said. I giggled. I'm not supposed to be giggling, but I am. Why am I? He giggles a little, too.

RJ comes next to me. I pick up my leg and push him off the seat. Ben laughed. I laughed. Gwen giggled. RJ just laid there, "death" glaring me. I would call it a "Life Glare". Ben giggled. "Life Glare?" he questioned. "I questioned you?" he continued. **(A/N: OMG! Now he's reading Jennifer's character tags! This is awesome!)** Did he just… **(A/N: Yes, he did.)** OMG. He's awesome! **(A/N: Should I end this here, then continue with a diff story? COMMENT!)**

**WAITING FOR ANSWERS. I THINK SUSPENSE IS BETTER.**


End file.
